hanaukyomaidteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Maid Ranks
Hanaukyo Maid Ranks More than one hundred-strong, the Hanaukyo Maid Tai represents a large group of specialists, maids, nutcases, those who seriously require medical attention and hard workers all dedicated to serving the master. To help maintain the effectiveness of the mansion, a minor rank system has been established and a small group of maids put in charge over certain areas which are now Departments. Rank Setup Grades 1-3, the recruits and newer trainees. Not many maids at the mansion are wearing these ranks, since trainees are usually given up to about a year before they are promoted to full Maids. Trainees usually work under supervision and are rarely assigned any heavy duties, to ensure they ease their way into the system with as little stress as possible. 1 - Maid Trainee 2 Assistant Maid, 2nd-class 3 - Assistant Maid, 1st-Class Grades 4-6, the "Maids" These ranks represent the majority of the maids who have developed experience in the household and are quite capable of performing their duties independently, with little or no supervision of the Department Head. 4 - Maid, 3rd-Class 5 - Maid, 2nd-Class 6 - Maid, 1st-Class Grades 7-9, the "Specialists" Most Specialists in the household are often the Department Heads or assistants and can effectively operate, supervise and perform their duties with expedience. Specialists have considerably more contact with the Master than most of the other maids in the household. In addition, some departments require additional Specialists to help increase the effectiveness of the department. Security would be one such example, given the rigorous training the department goes through. 7 - Specialist ''' '''8 - Senior Specialist 9 - Chief Specialist (Reserved for no more than 2 maids in the entire household) Grade 10, the "Maid of the Household" This Grade only ever applies to one maid, and usually operates under the Standard Duties department, dawning the blue maids' uniform. The Maid of the Household has the most contact with the master, and is also responsible for the overall operation of the household. She is also responsible for recruiting, terminating employment and directing the overall duties and assignments of the maids and household. All Department heads report to the Maid of the Household on a regular basis. In the event there is no Maid of the Household or due to absence, these duties fall upon the next ranking maid in the household, regardless of department. 10 - Maid of the Household ''' '''Department Heads With the exception of the small Nursing Department, all Department Heads require a minimum rank of Specialist (#07). The Department Heads are often the liasons between the master and the rest of the maids in the household. They co-ordinate with the rest of the maids and ensure the necessary tasks for the day have been completed. Department Heads also wear the alternate uniform so other maids will easily be able to determine which maids are in charge of the departments. Departments Within the Hanaukyo Mansion, there are six maid Departments, each with their own specific duties to help maintain the overall effectiveness of the mansion. Below are the listed Departments and uniform busts they maids generally wear. Generally, the uniforms are long-sleeved with the dress reaching down to about three-five inches above their feet. Standard Duty Uniform Standard Uniform Department Head Under the blue uniform, the maids are responsible for general duties around the house, mostly the cleaning and taking care of the master. Which ever duties do fall under any other departments are usually held by the blue uniform maids. Other examples of such duties includes lessons for the master, arranging for gifts, and assistance at school. In addition, the "Head of the Mansion" is usually the only person who wears the Department Head uniform. The standard uniform's rank fits on a white collar while the department head has a blue collar. Business Duty Uniform Standard Uniform Department Head The specialty "Business" department focuses on the finances and computer aspects of the household. They are responsible for helping to organize and manage the finances and arrange them in such a way to ensure the master has as few questions as possible when documents and proposals need to be signed. As well, the main computer and security systems are monitored and maintained by the business department. Both the standard uniform and department head's ranks use a white collar. Operations Duty Uniform Standard Uniform Department Head The specialty "Operations" department handles the physical end of the mansion. Operations handle the construction and building maintenance of the household, repairing or replacing damaged parts of the house as need be. Also, Operations focus on mechanical aspects of the household. Much of the technology that resides at the Hanaukyo residence is a result of the hard work put in by Operations. The standard uniform's rank fits on a white collar while the department head has a green collar. Security Duty Uniform Standard Uniform Department Head Security is essentially "Security" The Security department handles the security of both the master and the mansion. Maids rarely start off in Security unless they have a considerable amount of existing martial arts training. The Security Department Head is personally responsible for the protection of the master and for the training and practice of the security force. The standard uniform's rank fits on a white collar while the department head has a grey collar. Nursing Duty Uniform Standard Uniform Department Head The Nursing department is essentially a small department as it focuses on the health needs of the maids at the mansion. The Nurse Depeartment Head primarily looks after the master and ensures there is always someone on duty in the office. The standard uniform's rank fits on a pink collar while the department head has a white collar. Also, because of the relatively small size of the department, a Specialist rank is not required to become the Department Head. However, university education in medical practice is required. Cooking Duty Uniform Standard Uniform Department Head The cooking department is staffed by enough people during meal hours to ensure every maid in the household is able to take appropriate meal breaks. The department head personally looks after the master's needs or will assign staff for more formal occasions. The standard uniform's rank fits on a white collar while the department head has a light blue collar. 'Note: ' ranks/work originally from Kuro-RPG.com Category:Content